1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed cutting insert with improved chip groove design for fine finishing in turning and boring operations.
The present invention further relates to a polygonal throwaway insert to turn ductile and super alloy materials at moderate to high cutting speeds at low feed rates and light depths of cut.
The present invention further relates to a polygonal indexable cutting insert with improved chip groove design for use with ISO screw fasteners to seat the insert in a tool holder pocket.
The present invention further relates to an improved cutting insert with a moderate to high cutting land along the entire cutting edge to provide increased sheer, and a full radius chip groove to curl inserts at right angles to increase breakability of the chips, and a chip breaker pad which is discontinuous with the central locating surface to enhance strains induced into the chip and provide access for coolant to reduce thermal shock to the insert body during use.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Bernadic et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,942 discloses a polygonal cutting insert for cutting aluminum metal which comprises rounded cutting corners with adjacent side surfaces joined at an angle from about 33 to 35 degrees. Grooved recesses extending along each cutting edge have a particular geometry which includes a shallow descending surface followed by a steeply descending surface leading to the bottom of the grooved recess. There is no showing of the radiused chip groove design of the instant invention, and neither is there are showing of the discontinuous chip breaker pads of the instant invention.
Bernadic et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,258 discloses a high feed/heavy depth of cut polygonal throwaway insert for use in the aluminum wheel turning market. The cutting land has "tooth like" cavities along its flanks to reduce friction and so allow for increased material removal rates. A chip breaker pad is provided at each nose portion of the insert which is lower than the cutting land, and is contiguous, and directly adjacent to, the cutting land. In addition, there are also provided separate island forms, to allow work piece material to flow around increase the material removal rate.
This differs from the instant invention because there is no showing of the radiused chip groove design, and further, no showing of the discontinuous chip breaker pads which are separated from the cutting land by the improved chip groove design.